Michael Madsen
Michael Soren Madsen (25 de septiembre de 1957) es un actor estadounidense. Ha aparecido en muchas películas, pero quizás sus actuaciones más notables son las del asesino a sueldo Budd en Kill Bill y el sádico Señor Rubio en Reservoir Dogs. También ha tenido actuaciones destacadas en películas como Species, Donnie Brasco, Sin City, Wyatt Earp y Scary Movie 4. Biografía Inicios Michael Madsen nació el 25 de septiembre de 1958 en Chicago, Illinois, hijo de Cal Madsen (bombero)Bell, Mark. METHOD FEST TO PRESENT THE 2007 MAVERICK AWARD TO MICHAEL MADSEN. Film Threat 23-02-2007. y Elaine Madsen (productora y escritora).Kennedy, Lisa. A strong role, an equal partner. The Denver Post. 21-02-2007 Sus abuelos paternos eran daneses y su madre es de ascendencia irlandesa y nativoamericana.Bray, Tony. Virginia Madsen. TV Now. Abril de 2004. Es hermano de la actriz Virginia Madsen, y tiene otra hermana, Cheri. Ha estado casado tres veces, tiene cinco hijos y un hijastro de su actual esposa, Deana. Antes de ser actor Michael realizó trabajos tan dispares como pintor de brocha gorda, mecánico o celador en un hospital. Carrera Siendo adolescente acompañó a un amigo a un casting, cuando durante la espera el director Marty Brest le vio y le convenció de que hiciera la prueba. Como Michael tenia vergüenza lo hicieron a solas. Estudió en el teatro Steppenwolf de Chicago, bajo la dirección de John Malkovich. Se mudó a los 20 años a Los Ángeles, donde obtuvo pequeños papeles en TV participando en series como St. Elsewhere o Miami Vice. Su debut cinematográfico fue en el año 1983 con la película Juegos de guerra. En el año 1993 demostró que también podía interpretar personajes "buenos", al personificar a un padre de familia en la película Liberad a Willy papel que repetiría en 1995 en Liberad a Willy 2. thumb|left|Michael Madsen como el [[señor Rubio.]] Su primer gran éxito en el cine fue en el año 1992, cuando un por entonces desconocido director llamado Quentin Tarantino le llamó para un papel en Reservoir Dogs, una producción independiente en la que trabajó junto a Steve Buscemi, Harvey Keitel y Tim Roth, entre otros. La película, a pesar de ser independiente, fue un éxito y con el tiempo se convirtió en un clásico. Dos años más tarde Tarantino le volvió a llamar para Pulp Fiction, pero Michael no pudo aceptar el papel por estar rodando otros proyectos. Fue elegido el segundo mejor villano de todos los tiempos por su papel en Reservoir Dogs, según Maxim Magazine's "Greatest Movie Villains of all Time". Su papel también fue uno de los 200 nominados de American Film Institute's list of 100 years of the best Heroes and Villains. Más tarde, en 1997, participaría en otra de sus grandes películas, Donnie Brasco. basada en una historia real, esta película recibió una candidatura para los Premios Óscar. Madsen realizó el papel de "Sonny Black", y actuó junto a Al Pacino y Johnny Depp. En el año 2001 participó en el vídeo musical de Michael Jackson titulado You Rock My World y también participó dando su voz al personaje Toni Cipriani en el videojuego Grand Theft Auto III. Participó en la película Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el armario, poniéndole la voz a un lobo. Actualmente lleva más de cien películas en su filmografía, incluida una película de acción que Michael dirigió, titulada Por tierra y aire. Además de actor, es poeta. Ya ha editado varios libros de poemas. Incluso en el año 2001, ganó el premio "Independent book publisher's firecracker" al mejor libro de poemas del año. Según Los Angeles Times sus poemas tiene un toque autobiográfico. Vida personal El primer matrimonio de Madsen fue con la actriz Georganne LaPiere, la medio hermana de Cher. Se volvió a casar con Jeannine Bisignano, con la que tuvo dos hijos. Su amigo cercano Harvey Keitel es el padrino de su hijo Max. Desde 1996, se casó con Deanna Morgan, quien se casó previamente con el músico Brian Setzer de Stray Cats. Han tenido tres hijos juntos. El actor vive en Malibú, en una casa que perteneció a Keith Moon, el batería original de The Who. Fue en esta casa donde David Carradine y su última esposa, Annie, contrajeron matrimonio. En 2002 se concedió un premio por su trabajo con el Shriners Hospital for Children. En septiembre de 2009, Madsen anunció su participación en el Love Ride 26, para ayudar a recaudar dinero para organizaciones benéficas locales y los menos afortunados. El evento debió celebrarse el 25 de octubre, pero se canceló dos semanas antes por la pobre venta de entradas y el brusco descenso de patrocinadores y apoyo de proveedores. Filmografía selecta * WarGames (1983) * The Doors (1991) * Thelma y Louise (1991) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) - Señor Rubio * Free Willy (1993) * Money for Nothing (1993) * Wyatt Earp (1994) * Species (1995) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Red Line (1996) * Donnie Brasco (1997) * Species II (1998) * Ides of March (2000) * Die Another Day (2002) * 44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shootout (2003) * Kill Bill: Volumen 1 (2003) - (Budd) * My Boss's Daughter (2003) * Kill Bill: Volumen 2 (2004) - (Budd) * Frankenstein (2004) * Sin City (2005) - (Bob) * Scary Movie 4 (2006) * House (2007) - (Hombre de Hojalata / Falso Oficial Lawdale) * Tooth and Nail (2007) * Hell Ride (2008) * 24 (serie) (2010) * Webcam (2012) Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial * Perfil en Internet Movie DataBase. Categoría:actores de Reservoir Dogs Categoría:Actores de Kill Bill Categoría:Sin City Categoría:Actores de Los odiosos ocho